Naruto and Konoha's Darkness
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: Everything was going according to plan. The Uzumaki bitch had no idea she was actually under a loyalty seal, and she had already given Konoha its greatest weapon, a child they were going to seal the Kyuubi into and then raise as one of Danzo's Root Anbu. But something went wrong...the seal reacted to Kyuubi's needs and now they got more than they could handle. Naru/Harem OC/Harem


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other Anime you may see referenced to in this story. I also do not own any games referenced in this story.

* * *

Prologue: Oh, to be an Incubus.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, not daring look behind him as he did. There was _something _was after him, and it made sure he could see its shape in the shadows, it had torn his companions apart after they were caught attempting to rape the snake bitch. At that his brain even questioned itself "all this for _that_ bitch?" of course; he ought to be paying better attention where he was going, and as such he tripped, one of his feet getting caught on the roots of a tree, and he fell forward. The would be rapist tried to scramble to his feet, but he could **feel** the presence coming closer as he whimpered, many voices laughing hysterically all around him as finally the creature stalking him appeared once more, it was as though the darkness of the night materialized in front of him, armor as black as the night sky, and dark as it was the only feature visible from a certain distance would have been the terrible glowing red eyes, rage radiating off them.

The armor receded as the being underneath revealed himself. Even with the armor, one could see the man was tall; seven feet; his body was obviously the muscular type, rivaling that of the Raikage. His actual eye color was an odd combination, as in one of his eyes was grayish blue while the other one was grayish green. His hair was as black as the darkness that covered him; it was long and messy, falling past his shoulders. He seemed to tower over the small man, who tried to crawl away as a sinister grin appeared on the monster's face. From somewhere to his side another monster made of shadows emerged from the ground and laughed, no emotion was behind the sound, and it made a shiver run through his body involuntarily. As it grew closer, the now pleading man noticed that it was completely naked, and its dick was way too large to be even near normal. He looked, wide eyed, to the man watching, the damned grin still held in place, before he felt something pull him toward a tree, and as he shouted and pleaded, his punisher simply turned around and walked away, hysterical laughter being the only thing he'd left behind.

* * *

He walked contently back to where he'd left Anko and the bodies of the two other would be rapists. He was whistling a tune and shaking his head along with the rhythm. He had been following and stopping these "minor" occurrences throughout Konoha through the years, feeding his minions and getting his own pleasure out of it. He approached the crying girl, who was now hugging her legs close to her torso. He tried to understand for a moment what was wrong with this village, attacking someone for being deceived by their teacher, but he soon found that he didn't really give a fuck about the why, as long as he had morons to kill, they could try attacking whoever, whenever.

He stopped in front of the purple haired teen and whistled sharply to get her attention, which in turn caused the girl to jump and look up, her eyes meeting his mismatched ones through her tearstained gaze. She dared a quick look around, the dark streets barely lit by the lights, as they flickered and failed every now and then. Such was the condition of the neighborhood she'd been living in since her teacher, the Snake Mistress of Konoha, Orochi, abandoned her while fleeing from Hi no Kuni, after being found out. The fragile girl tried to look tough, forcing her fear and tears to stop, looking once again at her "savior" while he simply watched her with a disturbingly amused grin on his face.

- Are you expecting something for saving me?

She saw his lips parting, the amused grin never leaving his face, and he actually looked about to answer her question, but a high-pitched scream of pain made him pause for a brief second before he started laughing hysterically at something, while she simply widened her eyes and looked toward the rooftops, slightly scared of the outcome.

- Aren't you afraid the ANBU will come here and find you?

This time the reaction was immediate. All traces of amusement left his face, and he stared at her directly in the eyes, his face emotionless as he responded in a deadpanned manner.

- Kid, you live in the slums of Konoha, this is the lawless district. You'd be lucky to find even a trace of a police force here, be it ANBU or the Uchiha's Police Force.

She looked down again, frowning. The girl knew he was right, but it was hard to admit that as long as she lived in that district, anyone could attempt anything on her and get away with it. Sure she had ninja training, but she didn't dare try anything, fearing retaliation from the Council, who had tried demanding she take a seal much like the Branch family of the Hyūga had. That was only stopped because the old man, Sarutobi, had pitied the abandoned girl and stopped that vote on its tracks. She looked again to the crazy man that saved her and tried a thankful smile.

- I suppose…I'm Anko, by the way. Mitarashi Anko.

He acknowledged her introduction, but instead of answering right away, for a moment he seemed to be debating something with himself, and with a satisfied nod, the man crouched to come closer to her face and smile, no malice behind this one, it was almost kind.

- Call me Yami for now. So, this is what, fourth time this week? And we're only on Tuesday...

Anko frowned again, this time not really understanding how the hell Yami knew about the other three times, as it had clearly not been him that saved. But for now she was simply happy that they hadn't gotten their goal. Anko looked at him once more, but the question died on her lips as she saw him staring at her with a curious expression, his eyes studying her body for a few moments.

- You look strong enough to defend yourself, why don't you?

- I'm afraid _they_ will brand me with a variation of the Hyūga's Curse Seal.

The way the girl had said _they_ plus the fact that it was the Cursed Seal she was talking about made his face split once more into a grin, and as he stood back up, the black pants that he wore seemed to spread upward, covering his torso, and soon only his head was uncovered as his eyes darted toward her once more.

- Good. You're moving in with me then. I protect you, you teach me about chakra and how to focus it better. On top of that there's the fact that it'll probably make whoever _they_ are have a heart attack. What do ya think kid?

* * *

Not far from their location, a young boy was running desperately from a group of villagers. He had just taken a turn into one of the many alleyways in Konoha where he'd hidden a passage for him to navigate the city, when in a blur of motion, one of the people that were after him, appeared blocking his way, a smirk appearing on his face.

- You fell for it, Kyuubi. This time, you die.

Even the kid had to admit there was no need to hide it anymore. He'd even met her a few times, and they started their friendship with what was a mutually beneficial friendship. The Kyuubi, whose real name was Kurama, would teach him as much as she knew about demon arts, in all aspects, and he, Naruto, in turn would keep whatever he learned hidden from everyone, since it simply wouldn't do to let everyone know that the demon child; funny thing, that name, since it was true now; was becoming more and more powerful with each passing day.

Naruto looked up at the Jonin's face, his eyes wide in realization. This time he just might be screwed, royally so. The young youkai took a moment to look back toward the rest of the crowd, the participants of yet another "Fox Hunt" simply watched in anticipation of what the shinobi in their ranks would do to the brat. But then the blond haired kid had an idea. If the only ninja among them was in front of him, maybe he could use the advantage he had over the others and bolt outta there. He heard Kurama chuckle amusedly in his head, the sound sending a pleasurable shiver down his body, before he steeled his resolve and focused some of the youkai his body had absorbed into his eyes, making them turn red slits, which in turn caused the civilian crowd to gasp in fear and take a step back. "Sweet!" the kid thought, "just the opening I needed." And with the strength drilled into his body by Kurama, he dashed toward them, pushing them out of his way, even making one of the weaker ones fall on his ass as he stumbled back and lost balance.

He accelerated just a _little_ over the normal humanly possible max speed, and entered yet another alleyway, this time, no one jumped in his way as he pulled the face cover of one of his tunnels aside and jumped in, being careful enough to put it back in place before letting out a sigh of relief for dodging yet another year of beatings. He was thirteen now, and next year he was going to be able to enter the Academy, as that the age they all would be "legally" adults. He walked his tunnel, looking around to the youki enhanced wooden structure that held everything together. The best about using Youki to strengthen his buildings was that, not only did it help him train his own control; it made everything undetectable to sensors or the Byakugan. He thought back to the day Kurama explained about the differences of Chakra and Youki.

**_† Flashback †_**

There was nothing to do, and so the former human being sat on his improvised home inside the Forest of Death, where no one dared setting foot. He stepped over to his kitchen as he spoke mentally with Kurama. He was tall for a boy his age; six feet, and his body was muscled but not overly so. His eyes were the purest blue one could ever find, and his hair was golden-yellow, as well as shoulder length. He was wearing nothing at the moment, since he lived alone and preferred to be _unrestrained _while in his house. His face was free of any birthmarks, but as one looked closer to his mouth, you could find that his canine teeth now resembled fangs; as they were longer and sharper than normal.

The blond looked over his food choices and grinned as he took the Miso Ramen over the Pork one. A voice in his head grumbled about addicted fools as the kid laughed and went back to his room while the meal was on the microwave. He was going out to the village today, as it was his birthday; he was completing twelve that year and he wanted to have _fun_.

As he came back, now wearing a skin tight, black sleeveless shirt, black pants that seemed to have some of its color fading on the knees and the thighs, and black combat boots. His shirt continued up his neck and had a mask that covered the lower half of his face. He also wore black fingerless gloves metal plating on the back. He walked over to his microwave and pulled his favorite meal ever out, slurping it down contently, and as he finished, he felt himself being pulled back to his mindscape, appearing in front of Kurama, his teacher, friend and with who he was not so secretly in love with. As he approached her cage, he noticed he was once again naked and couldn't help but grin "Time for the real meal then!"

* * *

As Kurama purred happily after the _feeding_ of her lover, Naruto materialized the clothing he was wearing outside the seal, and turned to the vixen.

- Other than the awesome sex, what did you call me here for, hime?

He was silent for a moment, expecting the reply, but after none came; and he'd waited a whole minute too; Naruto then, sweat dropping, pinched the vixen's cheek.

- Kurama!

That seemed to bring the fox out of her personal heaven, and with a gasp of pain she looked toward him, a blush covering her face while she was enveloped in flames, out of which came out Kurama, fully clothed and with her business face on. He took a moment to admire her body, as he often did. She wasn't very tall, being the average five feet two; her skin was pale white, with a slender build. She had long, blood red hair which was tied on a low ponytail that fell to the middle of her back. She was wearing a red formal kimono that did little to cover her ample bosom; D-cups, she'd told him some time ago. Her red eyes with slit pupils watched him with some amusement as he checked her out, and as she grinned at him, he could see her fangs and the fact that her red lipstick had also been "fixed".

- You've been a youkai your whole life, but that you already knew. What I wanted to talk to you about are the main differences between Chakra and Youkai. It's a must do, and you should know by now, but I believed that since you were progressing so well with the other subjects I've been teaching, plus the "assignments" I gave you over the years, it could wait.

She kept her gaze fixated on him, and as he nodded his understanding; she was a slave driving taskmaster after all, the demoness continued.

- Chakra and Youki are essentially the same. Chakra is the combination of Physical and Spiritual energy, in other words, it is humans' life force. It can be strengthened by training one's body and mind. And while essentially the same can be said about Youki, the difference is: Our spiritual energy is much more potent than that combination. Youki does not combine with physical energy. In a demon's body it _is_ the physical energy, see the difference? You don't need to focus on combining two types of energy at any given point; you just need to focus your Youki on either hand for jutsu.

- That being the case, humans can't sense it properly, and it ends up blocking their view of your tenketsu. Since our energy is much thicker than human's Chakra, it will be as though a barrier is placed on you. This is of course, specifically for the Byakugan. Sensor type shinobi won't be able to sense your Youki, as it is like reading one's emotion. They may be able to sense what you're feeling, but they won't be able to tell how much you have. Got it?

Naruto nodded once again, a look of confusion on his face for a moment. That had been a quite quick explanation, for something so important, and as he was about to voice his confusion, he had to laugh as Kurama once again appeared naked.

- Good! Now fuck me silly! That's an order from your sensei.

He laughed but removed his clothing, climbing to bed with the red haired vixen.

**_† End Flashback †_**

Naruto smiled to himself. It was great being an Incubus; even though the details on how the seal "reacted" to Kurama being in heat and made him into a fit mate for her, creating a demon that was literally the perfect lover was beyond him; he was still thankful it did. He noticed that he was near his home and realized he must've been lost in thought for a while now. He saw it fit to change back to his actual body, and the next instant the scrawny, starved and short blond vanished and in his place was the six feet two real version of himself. He still wore the same style of clothing he always had, though he was wondering if he should seek more protection if he was going to become a shinobi.

The thought of being a shinobi gave him pause. Why would he, if he wanted nothing more than to leave that damnable hellhole and watch it burn to the ground from a distance? His answer came from a purred response from his lover.

- You know very well why, Naru-koi…shinobi get to kill…and learn village secrets…and seduce…and of course, there are always the "spoils" of war…

He laughed as she described why he should concern himself with being a shinobi, and although she had limitless youki, which he could drain whenever he felt like. He exhausted her, his stamina way above her own in all accounts; so of course, she'd asked him to take some concubines for his own. He grinned to himself maliciously as he entered his home, to prepare some of the Ramen he was addicted to. Spoils of war…he couldn't wait to get into battles with females _now_. It was a demonic tradition, whenever a demon defeated an enemy, no matter their gender, if they weren't killed in combat, there was a seal placed on the loser that would basically make them slaves to the winner. And Kurama had taught that particular seal to him earlier that year…

* * *

The following night had Yami walking toward the village library. Anko had asked him to bring her some books on Chakra control and sealing to help with their training. He knew, of course that the library would be closed, as no building in Konoha stayed open after midnight, but that was no problem for him, as he could trespass most objects through his "shadow walk". He looked at the building he was about to break into for a moment, realizing for the first time that this was one of the biggest buildings inside Konoha. He shook his head and disappeared into the shadows once again, easily passing through the front door this way, the inside being as dark as the void he usually walked when he traversed the shadows.

As he searched for the books Anko asked, he wound up picking many others that caught his interest, like _Konoha Clans and their founders; The history of the Elemental Nations; The Bijuu: Beings of pure Chakra; Allies of Konoha Through the Ages; Slavery in the Elemental Nations; Bingo Book; Sealing: A Beginning; Sealing: Advanced Teaching; Sealing: The Master's Art; Chakra: A History; Chakra: Beginning to Understand; Chakra: Elemental Manipulation and How to Control it; Taijutsu: The Different Arts; Kenjutsu: A Master's Art._

Content with his choices, Yami was about to leave when the title of one book called his attention. It was hidden behind some of the ones he'd taken off the shelf, and only now had it become visible. He couldn't stop the grin that threatened to split his face as it came. His eyes gained their usual cruel mirth as he reached for it and read the title once again, this time paying attention to what it actually meant. _Uzushiogakure, The betrayed lords and the extinction of the true Seal Masters._ "Hide in plain sight indeed" Yami thought as he chuckled darkly and receded to the darkness once again, this time to head back to his home, where his _partner in crime _was no doubt waiting.

As he walked, though, the sight of a blond haired male, out of whom Youki seemed to pour in waves made him stop. He'd been sent to this human dimension years ago by his last lord, the Incubi emperor, to find the successor he could feel being born. Yami had promised that he'd find his new liege and serve him to the best of his abilities, such as he had done with the Emperor. As he reached this realm though, the presence of the possible next Incubi emperor had vanished without trace, and for a moment, in its place Yami felt the very distinct presence of a fox demon, and a very powerful one too. And now there it was again, coming from the blond male walking toward a group of girls that had apparently snuck away from home to spend some time together. The darkness demon smirked, and was about to intercept him to question about his new lord, when a blur of motion took his attention away from the _about to feed _Incubus, and toward a noble looking district of Konoha.

* * *

Naruto had seen the same blur, but as he was about to leave his current objective and follow a new one, he noticed something moving away from behind him and smiled. "That takes care of that, I suppose" he thought as he started walking once more toward the group of recently promoted shinobi, only one intention in mind.

The giggling girls would not only not attend to the next morning's team meeting, they also stopped whatever relationship they had, saying they already had been promised to someone, and they were going to honor that accord. Many would notice the obvious limp on their step, as well as the _happy beyond measures _grin on their faces during the whole day.

Yami, who had gotten to the noble district of the village of Konoha, stopped and watched as a figure stopped near the gates of the district and made a fast series of seals, and at its end, once the summoning smoke cleared out, two ogres stepped out and after some hushed commands, started thrashing the walls, while the human sped away to one of the many houses in the district. Yami was curious as to what the man had planned for this fine evening, and as such decided against killing off the two hulking monsters he'd left behind, and instead followed him, taking a moment to notice that the ones that came out of their homes to try stopping the ogres where the white eyes clan of Konoha. Hyuuga, if he remembered correctly.

He once more turned his attention to the stealth assassin as the man walked out of the building he'd been into a few minutes earlier. But as the man walked out, Yami saw that he was not alone, but rather he had what looked like a female body thrown over his shoulder and wasted no time in speeding away from the district. He considered letting the man have what he wanted just to see where this would go, but realized he'd yet to take a present to his lord, and so he disappeared into the shadows, his body being covered by them as he chuckled quietly.

* * *

Creating a diversion so he could take the girl hostage had been easier than he'd anticipated. A quick summon technique and two ogres later, most of the Hyuuga family was running around like lost animals. It had to be a member of the Main Family, his Kage had advised, or else they just activate the blasted seal on their forehead and it would have all been for nothing. So he took the heiress, the older sister. It was mostly because she was already old enough to start giving birth to their Hyuuga, but the fact she was smoking hot influenced his choice too.

He could feel her big breasts pressing against his back as he carried her, and his hand on her ass made it hard for him to concentrate on anything else than stripping her right there and fucking the daylight out of her. "Wait a second…if she is to breed our very own Hyuuga, why can't I be the first to claim a bastard? I might even get lucky and she'll breed a daughter, so I can keep her for my own…amusement." The kidnapper grinned maliciously to himself as he stopped; the gates of Konoha behind him by now, and he had taken measures, in the form of equipment given to him by the Raikage to prevent the Konoha scum from tracking him down.

He put her down, gently as not to hurt the girl; which would be his death if the Raikage found out; and started ripping her clothing as to liberate her breasts from their confines, as well as her pussy. He was working on his own clothing when laughter echoed in the woods. The moonlight, which had been giving him the needed guidance as well as the necessary darkness so his mission could succeed suddenly disappeared, leaving only darkness, and it both surrounded him and consumed the trees, making him stand on a grandeur clearing of nothing.

- My, my. What have we here…kidnaping and raping? Tsk, tsk, tsk…

The voice came from all around him, as though it was the clearing itself that had spoken, but instead of waiting for something to happen, or the voice to continue its taunting speech, the Kumo shinobi shouted, with no small amount of pride in his voice.

- It's too late now, Konoha scum! This bitch is already mine, and she'll give me a whole new army of Hyuuga!

If he expected the man to lose his calm after his own taunt, he was sorely disappointed, as all the answer he got was more laughter as a body materialized from the ground and even in the darkness, he could see the two red glowing orbs watching him.

- Then as is a custom of my people, I'll fight you for ownership of the "bitch".

And just like that, the darkness was gone and he was once again in the same forest he had been moments, before, but the black clad ninja was still there, and the red, glowing eyes still existed, only now they showed satisfaction and amusement.

* * *

AN: Well! That's that for this prologue methinks. Some things I wanted to talk to you guys about. I haven't been writing on my story because I've been working on this rewrite of it. "Why are you rewriting the story, and why change it so much?" Well…for the first question, it's because as I reread it, I didn't really see much of a point going forward. The story, as some have pointed was too OC centric, and although he was important, Naruto is still the main character. The changes…well…I prefer somewhat darker characters, and Satoru and Naruto were a little too "soft" for my tastes. Don't expect that to happen here…unless it's with their concubines/wives.

Also, just so you guys know, even though personally I don't like it as much I still wrote more chapters to Naruto and the King of Beasts. So here's the thing: You guys want to see me continue with the last story and finish it (At least end that first "arc" of the series) or do you want me to drop that and work on this one from now on? By the by, chapters will from now on take longer to be posted, but will also be much longer than the current ones. The poll on which series do I continue will be up for three weeks after this prologue is posted (during which time no new chapters will be posted; but it's mostly for selfish reasons I do this pause though…my birthday is coming up so I'll be taking some time off from writing) so be sure to vote on that =3 Aaaand for the few people that read the Fire Emblem one…that's going to get rewritten too…unless the "Continue the current series, then work on the rewritten ones" option wins… . Anyway, see ya =3


End file.
